


Young and needy

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Middle School, Protective Derek, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Derek discovers his mate and attacks with affection instantly.





	1. First meeting

As he walked down the hall he smelt it. It was like the world crumbled beneath him as he raised his nose to the air to search for the scent. When he eventually pinpointed the source he groaned in frustration. Of course. His mate was an incoming sixth grader.   
His school, every year, held a whole fifth grade class from a school and showed them around where they’d be attending in three months. He was an eighth grader and despised all the tiny fifth graders milling about the school. He was a tall kid and he felt like he ran the risk of crushing some of the pups as they scampered about to try and find their long lost class or whatever.   
But now as he looked up and saw a mole ridden, tiny kid with buzzed hair and a body so thin he was nearly transparent, he thought-huh, maybe they’re not so bad.   
The boy stood partially outside the group and looked bored, a face he wasn’t used to seeing on the fifth graders while they were here. They usually looked so frightened, but not his little mate. No, no matter the fact he was the smallest pup he’d seen all week, or that there was a huge, mean looking kid glaring at him, his mate seemed disinterested. He picked at his nails and his eyes were focused past the group and the kids. Derek followed his eyes and smiled, amusedly, as he realized that the boy was counting the bricks on one of the walls behind the hordes of kids. The kid’s eyes were golden and warm and even his disinterested face was cute to Derek.   
Derek lurched forward. He wasn’t normally quite so forward. He was quiet and stayed mostly to himself but this kid, his mate, he did something to Derek. He jerked toward the kid until he’d burst through the tour group and was necking the poor kid who’d squawked, deeper and more attractive than should be possible for a boy of his age and size. Derek was nuzzling and purring and scraping skin gently with his teeth, taking in the kid’s smell. It’s light and bright, nothing like the darkness of middle schooler’s smells. It was refreshing and distracting.   
So much so that Derek hadn’t realized the Principal was behind them with the elementary school teacher. The teacher, a woman who was old and fat, pulled at the boy and the huge Principal yanked Derek back by his hoodie. Derek growled deep and angrily while his mate screamed and whined sadly for his Alpha mate. The boy’s eyes were wide and needy and horribly, horribly sad. Derek needed to get to him. He needed to.   
Derek ripped away from the big man holding him back and pushed himself into the boy, winding up knocking him over. He crouched over the boy and growled as the teacher and Principal starred at him with shock. His legs lowered his hind legs and his arms supported himself over the tiny boy beneath him. Derek heard his mate whimper and Derek bowed his head in concern for his new mate before catching the boy’s smell. It wasn’t fear, like Derek thought, but need and craving for attention.   
The older wolf bowed his head and lowered himself slightly to slant himself over his boy and nuzzle the tiny thing’s chest. “Shh, shh baby,” He offered, nuzzling and nosing at the boy’s neck, chest and arms. He was scent marking him. A fifth grader. An eleven year old. What even was his life.   
The young couple heard the Principal and teacher speaking in hushed tones. “We need to call their parents. Get them to the nurse’s office, so they’re not in the way or risk being trampled,” The Principal spoke and Derek nearly shouted.   
He reused to let someone other than him touch the tiny were beneath him. He pulled away and hushed his omega as he let out a tiny cry of desperation.   
“I know, I know,” Derek cooed, uncharacteristically kind. He shifted more, his mate’s cry growing in desperation as he moved before silencing as Derek cradled the boy in his arms and walked them to the nurse’s office.   
As the Alpha settled them on the cot, cradling the omega to his chest warmly and keeping a hand on the boy’s little tummy. “Stiles.” The boy choked.   
“What?” Derek murmured quietly, his body shutting down and making him sleepy.   
“Stiles. Me,” The boy answered primitively.   
Derek huffed in acknowledgement before putting more pressure on the boy’s belly and palming gently to get the boy to wriggle back into him more. Stiles snuffled and wiggled back adorably before settling himself on Derek’s arm. It was muscular for a fourteen year old.   
The lay together, Derek’s leg between Stiles’ and his nose buried in the skin behind his ears. 

The Alpha and Omega pair woke suddenly when he heard the doors to the nurse’s office slam open. Derek looked up to find the sheriff, who’d been over at the Hale’s before, staring at him and his tiny mate. He growled and curled around Stiles more, tucking his chin over the boy’s shoulder and flashing his eyes at the man. The sheriff through his hands up and backed up slightly. Stiles woke at his huge mate’s growl and looked up. “Hey Dad,” He murmured, pressing against Derek tightly and wiggling too much for Derek’s comfort.   
“Stiles, why don’t you introduce me to your…friend?” The oldest man asked.   
“Derek Hale.” It was Talia Hale that answered for Stiles. She smiled kindly at the tiny boy in her son’s arms, but Stiles still shrank back and whimpered, wishing to turn in Derek’s arms and disappear forever.   
“Mama,” Derek said, almost a growl, though he’d never dare growl at Talia.   
“Derek, why don’t you let Stiles’ father make sure he’s okay,” She paused, seeing as her son tensed and the newest Hale Omega whimpered at the idea of moving away from each other. “It’s okay Derek, you can still hold him, just let the sheriff see him,” His mother instructed.   
Derek, incapable of denying his mother, sat up slowly, careful of his tiny mate’s little limbs and settled Stiles in his lap as he sat them up. Derek’s arms stayed around Stiles’ waist as they both faced their parents.   
The sheriff inched closer to the pair, stopping only when there was a growl. Not Derek’s growl, but Stiles’.   
Derek let his left hand leave Stiles’ waist to grip the other boy’s neck to calm the Omega. The boy shuttered and then collapsed. A whole 74 pounds and not four feet two inches slumped against Derek and he immediately decided he’d have to pile some weight on the boy. He was too thin.   
“Stiles son, it’s me, Dad,” The sheriff nearly pleaded and honest to goodness looked at Derek for permission. Derek nodded and let the man approach and touch his omega briefly on the knee before backing up and kneeling. “Are you okay Stiles?” He asked and saw the omega lean back on his mate before nodding.   
“Derek, would you like to invite the Stilinski’s to dinner tonight. Perhaps the sheriff will let Stiles stay if you ask nicely,” Talia implied, looking to see the Sheriff nod. 

Derek paced as he bit back his wolf, waiting impatiently for his little mate and his father. Dinner would start in five minutes and the father and son were nowhere to be seen and Derek and his wolf worried slightly that his mate didn’t want to come. Until he smelled the faint smell of nerves wrapped in sweet childish affection and the tang of sassiness.   
Derek pulled the door open before they could even knock, wrapping his tiny mate in his arms by picking him up. He was too light, Derek noted.   
They sniffed and rubbed and pressed and nosed until Derek was okay and could put his mate down. 

Dinner was awkward as Stiles sat in Derek’s lap, something relatively unfamiliar to both of them as their age limited them. The sheriff went to the Jeep and got Stiles’ backpack and duffle bag, dropping them at the door and wishing the Hale’s luck.   
They soon knew why. Stiles was a chatty little monster and hugged himself tightly to Derek. The older boy didn’t mind. Not at all.


	2. The need to protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek feels the need to protect his omega and is scared at the thought of his tiny mate facing middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely fangirls and fanboys!!! So, due to many requests, (like three :D) I have decided to pursue this story line. I will be adding one or two more chapters to this particular story and then will be doing a series of related stories. If you have any requests or suggestions, please let me know in the comments or if you just wanna talk hit me up and I'll try to respond to all of them!!! Lots of love and appreciation.

Derek woke to a koala clinging to him. Or at least, it felt like it. Instead as he looked down he found a tiny little mate. The boy had his skinny arms wrapped around Derek’s middle, his head nuzzled into Derek’s collarbone. Stile’s hair was short, buzzed and Derek almost wished it wasn’t, as soft as it was, because now he couldn’t nose into like his wolf was screaming for him to.   
His mate was so small Derek barely felt the arms around his middle or the fifth grader sprawled across his chest. The older boy reflected. What was he gonna do? His little mate was gonna be in the middle school and he’d be in the high school. He couldn’t protect him, couldn’t make sure he wasn’t being trampled. Derek would be able to sense Stiles if they bonded but that was too risky for anyone younger than fifteen. Derek was almost that age, but his mate wasn’t anywhere close.   
Derek stewed silently for an hour as his little boy snored. And that was another thing. He’d never been against male omegas, but they weren’t very common and having one as a mate even rarer. Stiles was small, even for his age, and Derek worried about how he’d adopt to middle school. He was a male omega, couldn’t be marked or bonded, and Derek couldn’t properly scent him because Stile’s scent hadn’t developed yet, and wouldn’t for another year or so. Derek’s wolf was screeching angrily as his brain ran over the thought that ‘can’t protect mate’.   
Stiles was quiet as he woke until he started moaning and groaning, wiggling adorably. It was adorable until Stiles’ arm was ripped from around Derek and whacked him in the face. Hard. Derek groaned and rolled away from the boy and flopped on his face. “Stiles,” He groaned.   
The boy’s eyes lit up and squealed. “Derek,” Stiles screamed excitedly and latched onto his mate, crawling over Derek to cuddle his head under his chin and rub his nose in the older boy’s neck.   
“Derek! Get you and your mate dressed! We’re going shopping!” His older sister Laura called loudly. Stiles whimpered at the loud voice and hid closer to his mate.   
Derek sucked in a breath as his wolf preened as his omega sought him for comfort and safety. Begrudgingly Derek sat up slowly, keeping a hand at Stiles’ waist to keep him steady and pressed tightly to him. “C’mon baby, we gotta get dressed, and I gotta shower,” Derek muttered.   
“Nope.” Came the immediate reply.   
“Nope?” He asked, amused. Derek had never heard an omega be so blunt to an Alpha, especially so young.   
“My Alpha, only my Alpha, keep you to myself,” Stiles sighed against the skin behind Derek’s ear. That…that was not what Derek had expected. That was more territorial and needy than he thought it’d be.   
“My omega will always be my omega,” He soothed, hearing his mate’s heart slow at his assurance.   
Stiles allowed Derek to shower, though Stiles sat at the door reading a book. He’d tried to get Derek to allow him to sit on the toilet seat while his mate showered, but Derek refused. He was the older of the two, he’d have to try and make the best decisions, and he knew or sure that if Stiles was in the shower he’d have a hard to focusing and while Stiles may not understand why, Derek wasn’t willing to risk it. 

Derek found Stiles nuzzling one of his pillows and reading a book that’d been lying on his bed side table. The tiny boy’s body was mostly hidden by the plush cushion and looked so fragile as he sat quietly. His heart fluttered again as he thought about his little mate in school with big, tall people that didn’t care about a tiny male omega.   
He picked the boy up, who squeaked and carried him to his bed. He pulled the big duffel bag out from under his bed and placed it on the bed. He picked his omega’s jeans, socks, and underwear, before pulling out one of his own t-shirts and laying them in Stiles’ lap.   
Derek turned, not a word being spoken, and heard clothes and fabric shuffling. He turned, only to find Stiles standing in different jeans and socks, and sporting a smile. “Rebellious little boy, huh?” Derek sighed and bent to tie Stiles’ shoes.   
“Der, I’m 11, I can take of myself.”  
Derek’s wolf snarled and his lips lifted in a growl. “My omega. I will provide,” He barbarically grunted. He felt like a Neanderthal. He believed in progressive omegas and that they could make themselves successful and a big part of society.   
“I know, I know Der. You can take care of me. Let’s go get some food,” His omega asked. Yes! Food! Go get mate food!  
Derek held Stiles’ tiny little hand and guided him down the stairs. Needlessly, but he felt good doing it. Stiles was strong. He knew that, but he…he wasn’t. He couldn’t let his mate go.   
Stiles and Derek found the Hale’s all standing in the kitchen, holding out two cups of orange juice and a pop tart for Derek. They knew better than to get food for Stiles. That’d threaten Derek’s position as Alpha and mate. Derek pulled Stiles into the kitchen and retrieved a pop tart from the cupboard and placed in the toaster, nuzzling and scent marking his mate as the offering cooked.   
The omega took the food gleefully and popped it in his mouth and snuggled closer to Derek as they made their way to the car.


	3. Omega needing his mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is allowed to comfort his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beauties, just wanted to let you know that YES, I will be continuing the series in their varying ages, though they may not always be in order. Love you lots and hope you coo adorably as I did at this chapter.

Derek walked Stiles to the elementary school and steeled himself as his omega bounced inside the school. His little Spiderman backpack bouncing on his little frame, the bag almost as big as himself. Stiles was excited for this week. Summer began on Friday and he was ready to spend his summer with his Alpha mate.   
Derek ventured to the middle school, rubbing his neck, wishing Stiles was back there, tucked under his chin and safe. Stiles had nosed at his wrist and he brought it to his nose, able to smell the mouthy omega. He sighed and entered the school. Boyd was standing in front of the gym doors, his hand in his girlfriend’s, waiting for him. They scented his as he walked by and Boyd looked pleased though he didn’t smile and Erica looked smug. “So you found yourself a mate?” She asked and quirked an eyebrow. Erica was the prettiest girl in their grade and she knew it. What really bugged her was that Derek didn’t think so. Derek had always seen her as ‘Boyd’s mate’. He respected her as a person and all, but he couldn’t do that to Stiles, or Boyd. Especially not now.   
“Yes. I do.” Derek replied proudly. He was proud of Stiles. Of the weekend he’d learned he was extremely advanced for a fifth grader, her was obsessed with comics, and was very sweet and strangely powerful and strong for an omega. He wondered why, but he decided to ask him when they were more…stable.   
“And…? What’s her name?” Erica cried as Boyd pulled her into the gym for the end of the year assembly.   
“His name is Sties,” He responded, following them to the last bleacher and sat against the brick wall, pulling out his phone to text his mate. Stiles always had his phone on him because of an overprotective sheriff father. Stiles was probably in class, but Derek couldn’t help himself.   
“His?” Erica asked. She didn’t seem like she was judging him-or rather, them-but she was definitely surprised.   
“Yes,” He answered as he texted Stiles.   
“How’s that gonna work? Two Alphas can’t, they don’t-“ She cut herself off, looking at Derek as he shook his head.   
“Stiles isn’t Alpha,” He muttered as the teachers walked in.   
“What?” 

Derek wasn’t here. Now, normally Stiles would be okay alone, as he usually was because Scott was in a different class, but today just felt different. He needed his Alpha. He was super distracted all through the first hour and kept doodling cartoons of Derek and ignoring his teacher.   
Recess came far too slow but when it finally did Stiles leapt out of his seat and dug out his phone and checked it to find four texts from ‘Alpha’.   
He smiled as he read them all, his omega preening at his Alpha’s devotion and care. He grabbed his snack and sat on the top of the slide, eating his grapes and reading Derek’s texts ranging from I miss you, to a wonderfully awful picture of the middle school principal’s face all twisted up like a pretzel. Pretzels sound good.   
He was happily munching before he felt a shoe come in contact with his back. He was shoved down the slide, his phone being thrown out of his hands and his grapes crushing into his clothes. Luckily they weren’t red, but it still upset him that Derek’s shirt was all grape-y now.   
Stiles tumbled down the slide head first and held back a cry as he landed on the ground, on his arm. Jackson noticed Stiles laying still and bolted, running to his classroom as the teacher called her class back inside. Stiles tried to right himself and struggled. He’d broken his wrist when he was three, but his mother had been there to fix him right as rain, but now he was alone as the kids rushed around him and left him lying alone, in pain, and desperate for his mate. He managed to stand and retrieved his phone, which was lying on the ground…and shattered. Stiles groaned and shook it off, texting first his Dad, and then Derek.   
“I’m hurt. Dad’s coming to pick me up.”

Derek pulled out his phone, which buzzed in the middle of the assembly. “I’m hurt. Dad’s coming to pick me up.” He felt heat behind his eyes and heard Erica gasp.   
“Derek, your eyes are red,” She said. Derek could hardly hear what she said, all he felt was mate hurt, mate need, go to mate.   
He jumped to his feet and pushed through people to get to the floor, and launching himself out the doors, running as fast as he could. The schools were just across the street, but there was a backroad between the elementary and the middle school that Derek flew across.   
Derek could feel his mate and though he didn’t feel much panic, he definitely felt his little omega’s pain. He didn’t know what or how his mate was hurt, but he knew he didn’t want his mate to feel any pain at all, let alone this much.   
He couldn’t really sniff his mate out, as his scent hadn’t fully developed enough to distinct his from the other kid’s but he could, luckily, feel the pull dragging him to his mate, as it had when they first met.   
Derek heard a quiet heartbeat, steadier and calmer than most kid’s would be in this situation. He heard the obnoxious, off tune singing that could only belong to his mate. He chased after it and saw his mate sitting on the ground, cradling an arm, Derek’s white ACDC shirt covered in suspicious little wet circles, and dirt clinging to every millimeter of skin.   
“Stiles,” He nearly cried, launching himself at his tiny mate who looked like he could just about disappear.   
“Derek!” The omega cried, reaching out for his Alpha before screeching in pain. “Ah,” He grunted, quieter now.  
“Baby, what happened?” Derek instinctively cooed. He approached his mate and furrowed his eyebrows at seeing the boy’s phone screen shattered.   
“Just me being stupid. Like usual,” The boy supplied sadly but Derek heard the uptick in his heart.   
“Stiles. Don’t lie to me, just tell me what happened.”   
“A boy named Jackson kicked me as I was standing at the top of the slide and I rolled down and I squished my grapes, and I’m sorry Derek I ruined your shirt! And then I cracked my phone and Dad’s going to be mad, and my arm really hurts!” The little omega cried sadly.   
Derek knew his mate was incredibly strong, but right now the omega just needed his Alpha. Derek’s wolf instinctively let out a calming purr/hum and cooed quietly as he let the omega cuddle into him without jostling his hurt arm.   
“Hush baby, I’ve got you.” He let the boy rest between his legs, Stiles’ back against his chest, and allowed the whimpering omega to feel safe. Derek nuzzled and nosed at the soft, pale skin, licking at moles and rumbling low in his chest, allowing Stiles to feel the vibrations. “I’ll take care of you. Always.”


End file.
